Till Death Do Us Part
by zengods
Summary: Peter has had it tough recently, his recent life has become hell. But within this living hell a seed is sown inside him and a fellow team mate. But when a new villain appears along with four super powered heroes, will this seed grow into something good or something evil?
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man swung through the moon lit streets, the heavy roar of traffic graced his ears as the busy streets crawled beneath his air-bourn body. Each building around him stretched for miles into the starry sky, small pieces of his webs hung to the building as though they were loose cables; each piece of web sparkled a magnificent white as though they were stars as the moon bounced smoothly off them. The light curved around his figure as he swung through the nights air; the air was warm as it brushed past his costume, but, the cool air that followed from his movement kept his body at a good temperature, not to hot and not to cold. After swinging through the concrete jungle for another half an hour he came to rest on top of a tall building looking out into Times Square. The bright orange and yellow lights of the cars zooming down the roads causing a blur of bright light glowed as strong as the sun against the nights external darkness, the Spiders gaze came to rest on a large centre screen playing the same repeated message.

"Spider-Man is a public menace who needs locking up." The voice would repeat constantly all through the night till the sun would rise and J. Jonah Jameson would start his twelve hour rant at the masked hero. Spider-Man gave a small sigh before finally lying back on the roof looking into the sky, just letting the bustle beneath him run its cause and the peace of the air take him away.

"What didn't expect me to be having a moment of peace?" Spider-Man said in a hushed tone into the still air, he slowly turned his head to see the figure, which was only a faint outline against the dark. The figure moved into the light after being seen, the figure was that of a woman's as of the obvious curves and the longer outline of a pony tail trailing behind. The light finally began to light the smooth curves of the woman, a long flowing black pony tail rode its way down her back, the tight white body suit stuck to her figure like glue and her grey belt with green amulet hung nicely on her.

"I didn't expect you to be taking a peace rest. Danny yes, but you!?" She laughed as she sat next to him, she lay back next to him and stared up into the stars. Spider-Man hadn't stopped looking at her yet, he was surprised that she was here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the confusion had slipped its way into his normally joking voice, which surprised him more then anything.

"Fury told me to come and relieve you of duty." She replied her voice as sweet as ever. "You've taken night patrol for three weeks now, go home and rest." She never let her eyes leave the stars as Spider-Man just gazed at her for a few more moments before looking back into the sky.

"I need to distract myself though." He finally said, his voice seemed stolen as though this had just slipped out catching him off guard. "But there's no baddies about recently and this just stays in my head." He sat up taking his head into his curled up knees, resting his head on his knees as he covered his mask with his arms. White Tiger felt a sort of sting in her side as she finally turned to look at him, he was just cradled up like a small child. The last few weeks hasn't been fair to the team leader and it didn't seem to be getting better. Tiger couldn't explain the pain in her side, the hurt she felt as she stared at her red and blue friend. Everybody had noticed his slow change, his jokes got less and less till the verge where he didn't make a single joke, he had become less sociable in school and training this was the most he had spoken to anyone in the last three weeks.

"They'll come back around, I'm sure of it." Tiger said her voice relaxed and confident as she moved closer to him, she slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and comforted him as though he was just a child. "Go home and stop dwelling on it." As a small sigh came from Spider-Man the screen for the Daily Bugle switched on to a person. This person had fiery red hair, a pretty young face and was in the smartest clothes she had.

"Oh no." Spider-Man groaned as the reporter began to speak.

"This Mary Jane Watson reporting for the Daily Bugle and I'm here telling you that Spider-Man is a menace." Spider-Man buried his head away like an ostrich trying to drown out the sound, another great failure in his life. MJ turning on Spider-Man, he had known if she had ever joined the Bugle she would be turned but it still had come as a heavy blow to him, a childhood friend turned against his alter ego just like Harry. He stood fully to his feet, seeming to feel heavy and lifeless, Tiger quickly stood to his side holding him up. Spider-Man's legs were weak from sorrow and he couldn't seem to hold a normal body position when he was in such depressive moods. The two slowly left the square, Tiger helping Spider-Man to walk as he just looked bleakly downwards. There was an awkward silence holding the air as Tiger stayed with Spider-Man till he got to his small home, the two skilfully leapt in through his open window landing on their feet perfectly. Tiger and Spider-Man just looked at each for a moment before Tiger went to leave.

"Ava." Came a quiet voice, she turned to see Peter without his mask on, "Thanks for tonight." He said as he gave her a hug, it hadn't meant to mean anything just a friendly friendship hug but inside them both, a seed had been sown, a seed for something yet to come. After a few moments of the embrace they both released, they looked at each other for a few short moments and then Tiger turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow for training Pete." She said, and with those words she slipped her mask back on before pouncing out of the window into the blackness.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Peter called quietly after her, before changing out of his costume and just flopping on his bed, as he drifted off into a deep sleep his mind whirled up his emotions.

* * *

**So here's chapter 1 of this Ultimate Spider-Man story. So this is set in my version of the shows universe so anything that happens in here is what I would make happen. At the end of certain chapters I will be doing a symbolism section just saying why certain things are symbolic in there use.**

**I do hope you enjoyed.**

**(Disclaimer Characters owned by Disney and Marvel) **


	2. Chapter 2

Peter awoke from his sleep; his hair a shaggy mess of brown knots and his eyes were only slightly open. He made his way carefully out of his room and down the stairs, he was so careful it was as though he wasn't even there. He edged his way into the kitchen expecting to see the some how still youthful face of his aunt, but he didn't see her face instead a note lay on the counter. He walked over to it and lifted it close to his tired eyes, he began to read it slowly.

'Dear Peter, I know this is sudden and quite abrupt seeing I didn't even say goodbye but I've had to go to Sweden for two weeks as great aunt Gloria has fallen ill and needs someone to look after her. I've made you enough food to last the two weeks and longer. I hope to be home soon.

All my love, Aunt May.'

Peter frowned deeply as he tried not to let he's deep blue tears run down his tired cheeks. As if his last couple of weeks hadn't been worse enough, his great aunt was an extremely old lady and this illness properly meant a funeral would follow. He started to feel a couple of sorrow filled tears trickle down his face as just staring at the note brought up the swirl of bad memories of just three weeks ago. If only he had been more careful... Then maybe MJ would still like Spider-Man.

**Three weeks earlier**

"So this is where we're doing the interview?" Spider-Man asked the red headed interviewer as he looked at the brightly lite studio, it was like all of New Yorks power was being used to lite this one room.

"Yes is there a problem?" She replied with a wide smile. "Just waiting for one more person." A door then suddenly swung open to reveal the final person, he stormed into the room his short cut black and grey hair sliced the air, his broom moustache which looked like Stalin's and an old cranky face that even an eighty year old man wouldn't have.

"Oh brother." Spider-Man gulped as the suit wearing chief editor of the daily bugle stared him down.

"What's this menace doing here?" His loud and booming voice sparked in anger, like some sort of volcano his anger grew inside him and became psychically noticeable.

"Calm down Mr Jameson, I invited him here... Like I invited you here." She said to him. "I want to try and get this rivalry between you two settled." She waved her arms to two seats for the two rivals to sit down. The men went and sat down opposite each other, they stared each other down with dark penetrating glares. The camera crew raised a thumb signalling the camera was rolling.

"Hello this is Mary-Jane Watson bringing the controversial question on everyone's lips to a close. Is Spider-Man a menace or a hero? With me today I have editor and Chief of the daily bugle Mr John Jonah Jameson and the web crawling Spider-Man." She introduced to the camera as the two men still glared each other down as though they were wild animals preparing to pounce on their pray. "Mr Jameson would you please explain why you believe Spider-Man to be a menace? He helps the people of this city daily and takes down dangerous criminals, so what motive do you have to think of him as a villain?"

"Well Miss Watson this menace does more damage to the city then any other criminal or hero. Take for example Captain America, his average damage cost to the city is between one hundred and five hundred dollars, whilst Spider-Mans average damage cost is between two thousand and ten thousand dollars." He answered, he was obviously obsessed with bringing Spider-Man down, he was like a creepy fan boy knowing almost everything. "And that's before you look at his team. He has no control over those masked vigilantes, they leave a path of destruction in their wake which could have been easily avoided if a professional team, such as the avengers were called in." His words crushed down on Spider-Man like a fly-swatter.

"But what about all the people he's saved? He's protected me personally." MJ quizzed the older man, it was obvious why she had become a reporter, her counter-arguments were quick and well constructed, she was like a lethal fighter with her words.

"Like I've said to you many times everything under Spider-Mans protection ends up getting hurt and one day he will let you down. Midtown high school is under his supposed protection but its been attacked on many occasions, the Osbourne's were under his protection just look what happened to them..." Before Jameson could continue his rant the wall behind them collapsed away, shattering like glass into tiny pieces, pieces collided with the camera crew sending them into the dark void of unconsciousness, whilst cables all around split as rubble cut them in two. As these pieces flew they revealed the crimson suit that sparkled its magnificent red, the bulky man who's muscles were only matched by the hulks and the devilish grin that shook the core of the room.

"Looks like I've found myself a bug to crush." He smiles as charges like a blood hungry wolf at his spider prey. Spider-Man managed to swing himself out of the way but in the process of saving his own skin he forgot about MJ and Jameson. The chair he had once sat in turned into scrap metal with pieces filling the air like planes. Spider-Man then watched in amazement as the man he thought to be as cold as steel did something unexpected, he protected MJ from the flying metal. Crimson blood appeared from Jameson as the metal pierced his flesh and clawed away at him like he was a wood carving. MJ suffered little as she was sheltered from the storm, a few minor cuts and maybe the snapping sound of a bone graced her but only minor injures compared to Jameson. Spider-Man turned to go help them but before he could react the giant red death crashed into him sending him hurtling into a wall sending him asleep like a baby, but, this sleep was forced on by the thudding wound on the back of his skull. But then Spider-Man's world went black for an eternity, which had only properly been a short while but when this darkness started to end he saw something he never thought to see. Jameson was laid on a stretcher like a corpse being wheeled into the back of an ambulance, Juggernaut lay there next to an electric cable, his body twitching violently like a nervous actor before their first performance and Mary-Jane sitting with a blanket around her like a traumatised child. She stared up at him, the fires of anger swelled in her eyes, this pierced Spider-Man as he realised the trust he had spent building between them was gone. With a shallow sigh and a heart broken squirt of his web swingers he swung off into the concrete jungle, knowing he had lost a friend.

**Present day**

His sorrows were interrupted by a harsh ringing sound, which filled his ears like water in a bowl. His eyes darted to his wrist, his communicator became visible and flashes wildly as the screen turns on.

"Peter you there?" Came Ava's soft voice out of the communicator.

"Yeah I'm here." He replied, swiftly disposing of the evidence of his tears. "What do you want?"

"Well I was just calling to make sure you were still coming to training and have you been crying?" Her voice had slowly changed into concern like the ever changing cycles of the seasons, her face showed a genuine concern for him.

"I'm fine Ava." He lied, "I'll see you at training." With that he ended the call, he felt a stabbing guilt in himself as he had lied to her. It was a weird sensation he had never really felt before, but, he slowly managed to shake it off his shoulders, before suiting up and heading to the tri-carrier.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long but for four days I've been in Germany, I've spent hours researching on JJJ and the juggernaut and I've rewritten this chapter so many times. **

**Symbolism.**

**J. protecting MJ shows that even people you think are evil, can actually be good guys.**

**I do hope you enjoyed.**

**(Disclaimer characters owned by Disney and Marvel)**


	3. Chapter 3

The shield tri-carrier, three parts combined to make the ultimate flying fortress of national security. Spider-Man swung into the training area, it was a bland and cold metallic large box room. His four team mates were already practising, each defeating a large amount of droids as if they were nothing. Spider-Man swung across to the military navy blue lite computer and shut down the droids.  
"Hey what gives!" Nova screeched in annoyance as a droid he was about to fly though smashed suddenly to the ground, sending the cosmic powered hero into the tri-carrier wall. The others all slightly chuckled as he adjusted his helmet so he could see again, before flying over to Spider-Man and the team.  
"I wanted to talk to you guys." Spider-Man said as they looked at him with curious eyes, each team member spinning different ideas of what he was going to say. "I know I haven't been the best over these last couple of weeks and I know it's been really hard to deal with my depressive moods." He started to say, he seemed to stutter slightly as he spoke as though the words were difficult to form. "And I just want to thank you all for helping me through this ordeal." They all knew there would be a smile on his face if they could see his mouth underneath his red mask.  
"Dude, we're your friends. Of course we're going to be here for you." Powerman said with a large smile following.  
"We also know you'd have done the same for us." White Tiger added in.  
"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." Iron Fist quoted like it was the gospel.  
"Did you really just quote Bob Marley?" Powerman sighed to his green kung-fu friend, only to be replied with a small shrug of the shoulders. "Well how about we get on with some training?" He pointed to the droids behind them with a grin which showed his white teeth. All his team nodded with approval as they all readied themselves into fighting stances. With a click of a button the droids switched themselves into life with a loud whirl of their fans and gears.  
"Powerman and Iron Fist take the left. Nova and Tiger take the right. Huddle them to the middle for an easier take down." Spider-Man ordered, his fire had slowly started to come back since his little speech. Maybe it was admitting he had been depressive or that he now knew who his true friends were.  
"On it." His team said in trained unison, Iron Fist jumped onto Powerman's cupped hands which he used like a trampoline to launch himself high into the sky before coming down like a meteorite onto the droids below. The disemboweled gears and circuits covered the area as Powerman used gears like discuses to lop of droid heads like they were butter. The two used this discus throwing and Iron Fist's kick punches to force them towards the middle. White Tiger was carried upside down by her feet by Nova using her like a pendulum he swung her forward throwing her like a hammer toss she spun through the air using he electric claws to slice the metal into scraps, before landing on one hand and her feet before spinning the opposite way to her flight spin to cancel out the feeling of dizziness which plagued her. Nova used cosmic blasts to round up the remaining droids like sheep till his sheep collided with Powerman and Iron Fist's sheep. Spider-Man gave a smile under his mask as he looked at the huddled up droids, breaking out into a run he charged at the droids like a bull before diving into the air above them. Spiralling his body so his wrists pointed at the droids he began to use his electric webs to gather them together before hanging them to the roof like they were a piñata.  
"Batter up!" Powerman shouted as he swung a large metal pipe, which he had torn from the wall, at the droids. The droids proceeded to explode in a fiery blaze of metal candy, scattering across the floor. The team gathered together, congratulating each other as though they had taken down a real threat.  
"Well done guys." Spider-Man clapped his hands together happily that they had listened to his plan.  
"Good plan web head." Tiger joked, getting a slight chuckle from Spider-Man.  
"I think we deserve the evening off." Nova said quickly. "And I know how to spend the evening." He held up five tickets, gaining wide eyed gazes from them all. The tickets were for the new coming band 'The Faith Rockers.'  
"How did you get tickets to see them?" Powerman said excitedly, a sort of fanboy smile had crossed his face.  
"Their concert's sell out instantly." Iron Fist inputted, the same face was plastered across Iron Fists face as well.  
"I stayed up all night before they were released to get them." He sounded proud of his achievement. "I was going to invite you all when I first got them but things happened." He slightly tilted his head towards Spider-Man, only Tiger noticed this and was about to shout at him but Nova quickly redeemed himself. "And it didn't seem like the right time so I'm asking the four of you know. Want to go to this concert?"  
"Yes!" Powerman and Iron Fist shouted quickly.  
"Yeah sure, I can wake up early to do my homework." White Tiger said.  
"You know a rock concert would be awesome." Spider-Man said. "What the hell, I'm in."  
"Great." Nova said clapping his hands loudly. "Tonight are worlds get rocked!" He shouted loudly letting his voice bounce through the tri-carrier.

* * *

**Remember to stay tuned for more.**

**Symnolism**

**Sams last line - Just think it over it has a duel meaning.**

**( Disclaimer all character owned by Disney and Marvel.) **


	4. Chapter 4

The night was a warm one, the dark sky may have seemed cold but the air was filled with the warmth from the summers day. The five friends walked as a troop to the big open area that had been erected in Central Park. Tons of teenagers and adults filled the park all gathering like flies around the stage, but the five managed to squeeze their way through to right next to the stage. The five looked between each other with wide smiles. Sam, Danny and Luke were still trying to push their way to next to the stage, but Peter and Ava were happy where they were. Ava moved close to Peter without realising as the stage went into total darkness. The crowd gasped in anticipation, you could hear a pin drop it was so quite and still with anticipation. Through the darkness and the silence the sound of a rock guitar strummed out several power chords in quick succession, sending the crowd into an uproar of cheers. The full course of the band suddenly bursted out, each smashing away at their instrument as the blinding white light struck down onto them. The stage was filled with five men; two guitar players, two bass players and a drummer. They were all late twenties or early thirties, each wore a similar rock star get up. As they strummed their intro to a close the cheers of fans ripped into them with great joy. One of the guitarists came to the mic with his crimson red guitar.

"Good evening New York!" He yelled down the mic. "Are you ready to rock?" The crowd responded with a huge up roar of joy, to gain the grin of the guitarist. The guitarist stepped back, looking quickly across at one of the bassists who had taken to a keyboard. The bassist nodded before hitting out the opening chords to 'The Seven Seas of Rhye.' The infamous guitar chords then struck the air only to be followed by the band animating themselves to life. The red guitarist took the mic and began to sing, his tenor voice was rough and rugged like a true rockstar. Sam, Danny and Luke were jumping about, punching fists into the air along with so many others; they all were following the same actions like sheep and these rockers were there shepherds. Ava and Peter were just watching and simply head banging a long to it, yet they didn't realise how close they were to each other. As the other guitarist went into a solo the crowd all started screaming, this blue guitarist moved his fingers quicker then sound. The crowd only cheered as his solo became faster and much harder to keep up with, steam practically rose from the strings as the singer finally came back in, jeering the crowd to sing with him.

Begone with you short and shady senators

Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries

I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours

And with a smile

I'll take you to the seven seas of Rhye

As the song finished the singer pointed and bowed at the blue guitarist giving him the recognition for his solo which had rocked the park. But the cheers suddenly fell to nothing and the band turned to side of the stage to a hooded man who walked on, sarcastically clapping.

"Nice solo for an amateur." His comment frenzied the blue guitarist and the crowd into vulgar come backs and other vile signs.

"If that solo wasn't good enough for you check this out." The blue guitarist retaliated showing off a full solo, his fingers clambered around the neck and strings like a monkey through a tree. The chords were so complex and fast it was like watching a rock god. The eager crowd cheered him on, but, the hooded man just chuckled as he threw back the cloak with glee. He was a average height male, who looked to be in his early twenties. He wore; a black leather jacket with torn sleeves, a white vest, black skinny jeans with chains falling down them like a belt and heavy black boots. His hair was a short mess of black spikes and his face was covered by a pale white mask which had a small red spider on its right cheek. Spinning his heavy black guitar around on a leather strap to face them, he pulled his hand up holding a spider imprinted plectrum.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ava gulped, staring the man up, his build was something between a gymnast and a weight builder.

"It'll be fine." Peter reassured her. "The security will get him off." She turned to him with an aggravated smile.

"It looks like he has Claws sound admitting device on the end of his guitar. She pointed out, pointing to where the cable to the amp should go. But before they could react the loud screech of amplified power chords struck the air, smashing the band and front row off their feet. Each chord sending rippling blasts into the band and crowd causing screams of panic and pain. Luke, Danny and Sam had managed to get back to Ava and Peter.

"We gonna suit up and beat the crap out of him for ruining our night off?" Luke asked punching his fists together with a fuming anger.

"Heck yeah." Sam shouted, not loud enough to be heard by the screaming civilians but loud enough to be heard by the mask wearing freak.

"Guys and girl suit up quickly, I'll stall him." Spider-Man said, they hadn't even noticed him swap into his costume. He swung at the villain to face him in combat.

* * *

**Remember stay tuned for more. **

**Symbolism**

_Seven Seas of Rhye - In the Queen musical We Will Rock You, the villain Commander Khassoggi sings this song while he tortures the bohemians._

(Disclaimer is I don't own anything but the idea)


	5. Chapter 5

Spider-Man swung forward towards the man, preparing to web down the villain who was still slamming every amplified waves into the band and crowd. He connected his feet together to slam both of them into the guitar wielding bandit, it was going to be a perfect hit. But that cocky thought was quickly taken out of his mind as the guitarist inhumanly snapped round to face him bringing the guitar around to smash the heroes legs with the guitars body. The weight of the guitar and sent him flying into the air like a bullet. Spider-Man watched as the man aimed the guitar down at the stage, striking a chord that sent him flying into the air after him. He collided with him swinging the guitar like a bat, only to have Spider-Man block the swing with his hands. The two started free falling as they fought, scrambling to land hits on each other but to little or no avail. But just before they hit the ground, the man overpowered Spider-Man flipping him over to take the force of the fall. He felt his back crack as the man added pressure to his front.

"I have no desire to fight you." The man growled into the heroes ear, pouncing off him and flipping to his feet with nibble cat-like abilities. But as he straightened himself out into a standing position, the cosmic powered superhero flew straight into him, taking him off his feet.

"Nice distraction web head." He joked. "Remind me to get beaten up for distractions." His need to joke about his team mates flawed distraction was unwise, the man had regained his mentality of what had happened. He brought the guitar down onto Nova's helmet sending an ear piercing ring into him, this in turn left allowed him to break free of the hold and take Nova down.

"Don't get distracted yourself, bucket head." He hissed, an evil cackle in his voice as Iron Fist and Powerman came to aid Nova, leaving White Tiger to help Spider-Man to his feet.

"Come on Spidey you aren't giving up yet." She eased him up from the ground, making sure to take care when supporting his back.

"Thanks Tiger." A small creeped onto his face under his mask but was quickly snapped back to confusion as he remembered what the masked man had said. "This guy didn't want to fight me." He quickly said before Tiger could run into battle.

"What?" She was instantly intrigued. "Did he say that?"

"Yeah, it was weird." Spider-Man replied. "He came here obviously looking for a fight but not with me."

"So not every super villain wants you. Big deal." She answered. This made Spider-Man just shrug the experience off his shoulder, but the thought would still quietly linger as he watched the other three fight the one man.

"Stay still!" Powerman shouted as he tried to land a barrage of punches onto the target; he as flexible and as agile as all of them combined, it was like he could tell when the danger was coming to hit him. His hits and jabs finally payed off as he smashed his fist into the mask wearing villains face, sending a chipping of the mask into the air. But something happened Powerman actually felt pain shoot through his hand. He then felt a punch in his ribs from the villain and a cracking sound made its self known, before he felt himself be lifted high into the air and thrown like a lawn dart.

"How about you stay down." The man replied, his tenor voice cold and unforgiving as he spun the guitar around his shoulder. His hands let the guitar fall through the air, before catching the neck with a swift one handed catch. As he gripped it tightly he swung it to have it collide with Iron Fists fist, sending the two sliding backward from each other. Their clash gained each of them wanting another.

"I'll break that stupid guitar." Iron Fist growled, the man was breaking his normal cool composure. Raising his fist over his shoulder in a hook motion, he prepared to charge.

"Then I'll have to break your fist." He replied slyly as he raised the guitar with two hands like a battle axe. The two charged at each other like bulls, screaming a war cry at each other which was loud and ferocious. As the fist and guitar swing to collide, the collision was denied as a cosmic bolt hit the villain, sky rocketing him into the stage. Nova flew to Iron Fists side, looking to the small smoke that hung around.

"And that was for?" Iron Fist asked, agitation was obviously running over him. "I could have taken him."

"Yeah and broken your hand." Nova retaliated. "Look what the mask did to Powerman, the guitars properly made of the same stuff." The five started to regroup on the villain. He was staggering to his feet as he pulled himself out of the stage.

"Well this has been fun." He chuckled. "But till next time Nova, Iron Fist and Powerman. Watch your backs." They all sensed an evil grin under his mask which shook their cores.

"What to stop us capturing you now?" Spider-Man asked, the only boy still managing to stay at his normal composure.

"Good question. How about this." He spun the guitar into a playable position, sending a ripping chord into the air it struck the air. The blast hit them sending them flying to the ground, Nova was sent unconscious, the pain in Powermans rips flared and the other three scrambled to their feet.

"Get after him." Iron Fist yelled to White Tiger and Spider-Man. "I'll look after these two." The two heroes nodded and gave chase on the fleeing man.

* * *

**Stay around for more.**

**Symbolism **

**iron Fist and The guitarist taunting before charging - Reference to the clashes from Injustice: Gods Among Us**

**(Marvel and Disney own the characters. Why do I keep writing these disclaimers you should know this by now!)**


End file.
